Agua de color zafiro
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: La gente viene y va, estas palabras darían un duro efecto en Aquiles, cuya mente cayó víctima del joven chico que a la vez fue su verdugo y logró lo que nadie esperó en su momento.


Y ahí estaba él, perdido en sus pensamientos más profundos, deleitándose con su reflejo ocasionado por la nítida agua limpia del océano. A veces metía la mano en ese líquido tratando de acariciar dicha imagen que lo enloquecía.

Por un momento pensó en todo lo que había logrado en su vida: Aquellas interminables batallas contra otros grupos "criminales" en búsqueda de un gran objetivo, siendo el Equipo Magma quien más relucía entre todos: La lealtad de sus subordinados quienes harían cualquier cosa por su líder, aquellos que cometerían actos viles por él... por desgracia sabía que en cualquier momento todo acabaría.

Su pasión por los extensos mares y océanos azules junto con todo lo que viviera en ellos, el deseo prohibido de cumplir su objetivo a como diera lugar sin importar las vidas que se perdieran en el acto, simplemente fue reducido a escombros, como aquellas edificaciones cuyas estructuras descienden hacia el agua para tener un destino final, ahogándose en medio de la penumbra y oscuridad.

Si ese niño nunca se hubiera entrometido...

Quería ponerle las manos en su delgado cuello.

Aquél chico se encontraba ahí, haciendo SURF con un pequeño Linoone, se veía tan contento jugando con el Pokémon, tomando con su mano algo de agua para después lanzarla a la evolución de Zigzagoon. El niño vio a Aquiles y no pudo evitar subirse en el lomo de su Pokémon para dirigirse a la posición de ese sujeto encima de un Sharpedo.

Le saludó, Aquiles hacía caso omiso, le pedía al tiburón de gran tamaño seguir avanzando, alejarse de ese sitio de una vez. Brendan no entendía aún el por qué del actuar del líder, tal vez quería estar solo, quizás idear un nuevo plan que con gusto terminaría arruinando.

Una vez alejado del infante, Archie necesitaba descansar, el cálido sol le provocaba sueño. Eso lo hacía pensar en ser una persona normal como cualquier otra. Ahora con las ideas de ambos equipos, tanto Magma como Agua, disueltas o con puntos de vista mixtas, era cuestión de tiempo para que poco a poco se desintegraran. No olvidaría la lealtad que le brindaron en su momento, el honor de ser llamado "Jefe" , que "Aquiles" al ser escuchado causara furor.

Volvió a la base secreta del equipo, veía como algunas personas tiraban al mar sus pañuelos aguamarina, lanzaban lo que alguna vez les relacionó con aquél grupo, renunciaban a ser llamados "Soldados del equipo Agua", renunciaban a su líder que veía triste su actuar.

Algunos se quedaron, otros simplemente decían adiós o pasaban de largo la presencia de su ex-jefe. Pedían a sus Pokémon hacer las habilidades VUELO y SURF para abandonar la gran caverna y no volver nunca más.

Caminaba entre los largos pasillos grises, recordando los momentos de gloria del equipo, esas reuniones para felicitar las victorias y platicar las derrotas, oficinas que quedaron vacías, maquinarias que se pudrirían con los años, pronto el polvo lo iba a consumir todo. Se dio cuenta que su esfuerzo fue atribuido a una causa perdida. Caminó sin fuerzas hasta su designada habitación, recostó su cuerpo y empezó a dormir con esa carga de emociones negativas, la ira, la tristeza y desesperación al saber que todo acabó.

Dormir se sentía muy bien, hacia mucho tiempo sólo era cerrar los ojos y ver la infinita oscuridad, esperar a despertar en un nuevo día para dar órdenes, ser un ladrón, un violento, mover el mundo a su antojo. Durmió. Quería despertar cuando tuviera la fuerza suficiente para admitir su derrota definitiva, vivir el resto de su vida como alguien "común" con el pasado marchito manchado de sangre.

En su sueño se veía a sí mismo en el basto océano, enamorando su vista con el bello efecto del impacto de los rayos solares contra la superficie, creando un brillo digno de ser apreciado. Era el paraíso que siempre imaginaba, su lugar ideal. Entonces todo empezó, los Pokémon a su alrededor se debilitaban, morían, sus cuerpos flotaban inertes, el clima empeoraba entre densas lluvias, pronto Aquiles sería tragado por aquello con lo que más luchó, cuando la gran ola venía hacía él...

Se despertó agitado, cayó del pequeño sofá, un pequeño Shuppet estaba a su lado, absorbiendo sus sentimientos negativos. Al sentirse satisfecho decidió abandonar al líder.

No necesitaba de ellos, era Aquiles, Archie, el gran hombre de buen corazón y carisma que podía controlar su alrededor con unas cuantas palabras, ese hombre que podía lograr lo que ningún otro se hubiera imaginado, el sujeto que... lo perdió todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando su credibilidad se vio envuelta en medio de la derrota.

Nunca dejaría que lo vieran de esa forma. Sentía ira por todo lo que ese estúpido niño le hizo. En frente de él habían distintas máquinas, con enojo Aquiles las tomaba y arrojaba al suelo, algunas computadoras se destruían, los monitores quedaban rotos de sus pantallas, Archie agarró unas mesas y sillas y las aventaba entre sí, necesitaba descargar esa furia con algo, o en su caso con alguien más.

Salió de la base del Equipo Agua y se dirigió a la playa de la ciudad Calagua, le dio órdenes a su Sharpedo de nadar a la orilla de ese pacífico lugar, quería recostarse en la arena y perder su vista en el cielo, eso era la única cosa que calmaba su temperamento.

Al verlo con detenimiento, ya no iba a servir de mucho tener un grupo criminal al mando, la gente en vez de temer por todo lo que lograron se reirían, su pasado y parte del presente estaban malditos, quizás debía hacer algo distinto para poder cambiarlos.

Tenía muchas cosas por hacer, números a los que llamar, Aquiles seguía teniendo en posesión la esfera roja que despertó a quien iba a ser su verdugo, iba a ir a aquél monte a devolverla como el primer acto de bondad que abarcaría en su vida. Se encontró con Magno, un antiguo némesis, pronto aquellos nombres serían escuchados más allá de los océanos cuya agua era de color zafiro.


End file.
